MANPADS are shoulder-fired infrared (IR) guided missiles for use against low flying aircraft. Many experts in the counterterrorism field believe that MANPADS may pose a danger to commercial airliners. Consequently, extensive efforts have between made to develop countermeasures to these weapons which are known as counter-MANPADS.
Such efforts have included adapting existing infrared countermeasure (IRCM) technologies for use in counter-MANPADS. For example, both gimbals and High-Powered Multiband Lasers (HPMBLs) are known in the art. Both prior gimbals and HPMBLs have known optical paths. A need, therefore, exists for a way to integrate a gimbal and an HPMPL optical path in a limited space such as in a pod to be mounted on an aircraft.
More particularly, it is desirable to be able to mount counter-MANPAD apparatus on a commercial airliner without having to intrude into the interior space of the aircraft. In order to do this, it has been suggested that a pod be mounted to the belly of the aircraft carrying the infrared countermeasure equipment. However, a pod carrying the entire system would be canoe-shaped and at least as long as a canoe. This is not desirable, both because of its massive size and because of the air flow problems that it causes; but more importantly because in order to maintain the equipment, the entire pod must be removed from the aircraft which is a time-consuming project.
It has been proposed that many of the elements of the infrared countermeasure system be distributed throughout the aircraft. However, the two elements that are critical for the countermeasure system are the high-powered laser and the directed infrared countermeasure, (DIRCM) head; and these elements must be co-located.
It is exceedingly important to manage the optical path between the laser and the DIRCM so as to maintain strict optical alignment for avoiding microradian errors in the directivity of the laser beam from the DIRCM head towards the target.
It is therefore important to mount the laser and the directed IR countermeasure head so that the optical path is maintained. In order to do this, an optical bench is utilized to mount the laser adjacent to the head.
The problem in a lateral mounting, which is desirable to minimize intrusion into the belly of the aircraft as would be the case when a laser is mounted on top of the head, is that side-by-side mounting requires an optical bench. As has been discovered, the optical bench warps during thermal loading due to the rigid mounting schemes used.
In an effort to minimize warping, heavy optical benches have been proposed, but the weight alone is enough to make this approach undesirable.
Also, even with the largest or most robust of the optical benches, warping still occurs which disturbs the original alignment between the laser and the head. Since the head and the laser are separate and are connected using an optical bench which has an integral optical path therein, warping of the bench causes laser aiming problems.
Thus, there is a requirement for the mounting of the optical bench to the airframe that thermal effects be minimized so that warping is not a problem.
Another problem is the replacement of the laser or the head while still maintaining the original alignment. One would like to be able to achieve interchangeability of the units without having to go through a realignment process. It is thus desirable to be able to install alignment features into the setup so that one could drop a new unit onto the optical bench and maintain the original alignment.
Typically, one does not want to have to replace the entire laser/directed IR countermeasure head assembly, especially if the optical bench is bolted to the frame of the aircraft. Moreover, it is very important that the mounting of the two components to the optical bench be repeatable.
As will be appreciated, when trying to mount a laser and a head side by side, the optical bench may be 48″ long by 12″ wide. The length of the optical bench is determined by the desire to have a low profile so that when the optical bench is mounted in a pod and the components are mounted side by side, the pod is unobtrusive when bolted to the belly of the aircraft.
As mentioned hereinbefore, one of the key aspects of the optical bench is that one needs to have some means of preventing flexing of the optical bench and the resulting misdirection of the laser beam. It was found that a rigid mounting of the optical bench to the airframe engendered warpage of the optical bench during thermal cycling.